The present invention relates generally to support means for fan coils, and, more particularly, to an improved polystyrene base pad assembly for supporting an indoor fan coil while assembling, shipping, and installing the fan coil unit.
A typical split air conditioning system, which might be a heat pump, includes an outdoor heat exchange unit having an outdoor heat exchanger, compressor, controls and a reversing valve, and an indoor unit. The indoor unit includes an indoor heat exchanger and a fan for circulating indoor air to be conditioned in heat exchange relation with the indoor heat exchanger. Typically, in a cooling mode of operation, the liquid refrigerant is evaporated in the indoor heat exchanger, absorbing its heat of vaporization from the air to be cooled, while in the heating mode of operation, the gaseous refrigerant is condensed to heat the indoor air by discharging its heat of condensation to the air being circulated in heat exchange relation with the heat exchanger.
The indoor heat exchanger is typically arranged to allow the fan to draw return air from the enclosure to be conditioned to the indoor unit and for the same fan to circulate air through the heat exchanger for conditioning the air and then back to the space to be conditioned. The indoor heat exchanger is typically operated under the control of the thermostat located in the space to be conditioned. The thermostat acts to control both the refrigeration circuit and the fan.
The indoor unit designed to be supported by the base pad assembly of the present invention, is designed in a specific configuration to effectively utilize a cylindrical heat exchanger and to provide a compact unit having spaced peripheral duct openings about the circumference such that numerous ducts may be connected to the indoor unit for supplying conditioned air to the appropriate spaces within the enclosure. By utilizing a cylindrical heat exchanger and a polygon cabinet the air is evenly distributed through the entire heat exchanger and is thereafter evenly distributed to the ducts spaced about the cabinet. A cylindrical heat exchanger and a polygon cabinet provides for a reduced physical volume and lower installation costs since the duct outlets may simply be connected to flexible duct to supply air to each space to be conditioned.
Generally, the polygon cabinet of the indoor fan coil is located in an attic in order that the air discharged from the duct openings be connected by way of ducts to each space to be conditioned. However, the bottom of the cabinet is generally concave in order that the condensate may drain through the bottom of the unit to a disposal area. Moreover, the concave shape of the bottom portion of the fan cabinet requires a special jig to prevent the cabinet from moving from side to side while being assembled. Further, after assembly, the unit is generally packed and shipped with packing material supporting it during transportation. The packing material is then removed prior to installation of the unit in the attic. Also, a support pad must be secured to the attic joists for supporting the indoor fan coil during operation.
The disclosed base pad assembly provides a means for holding the unit during factory assembly, securing the unit during shipping, supporting the unit during operation, and providing insulation during operation.